Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method and system for managing configurable settings of implementable functions across a fleet of vehicles and related implementing systems.
Description of Related Art
Certain prior art work vehicles and implements, such as agricultural machines or other heavy equipment, tend to have many configurable settings which are used to improve the performance and efficiency of related vehicle/implement systems. Some of these settings need to be changed whenever something in the work environment changes. Optimizing these settings requires skill and knowledge. Failure to correctly set one or more of these settings may result in sub-optimal performance or worse. Furthermore, such vehicle/implement systems often vary by model, model year, and/or installed options.